Fire emblem: Veriasian battlefields
by Pegasus Knight Salvo
Summary: new fire emblem story. wooow...dunno how to describe it, but there are new characters to be introduced, and a villan comes back unexpectedly.   '
1. Chapter 1

**Fire Emblem: Veriasian Battlefields**

_**Chapter One: The Eccentric Thief**_

_It had been a full two years since Prince Marth of Altea, now Emperor Marth, had defeated his friend Hardin, who had been manipulated, his soul having been twisted. The years that followed were peaceful, but once more, an ancient darkness began to raise its ugly head. _

_ Medeus, the dark dragon, who proclaimed that he lives as long as there remains darkness in the human heart. Marth had continually put the manakete in his place, and the dragon seemed to be gone for good. _

_ …or was he? A country overseas by the name of Verias has been mobilizing. No one knows much of this distant chain of isles. The Veriasians have never once set foot upon any other soil than their own. In return, no foreigner has set foot upon the soil of Verias. _

_ So why has a fleet of Veriasian war ships began to move towards Altea? The story about to be told tells of a new group of heroes. A new generation of men and women, and in some cases, children have arisen to protect the land, unified by one man. Because of Emperor Marth, rivals who would have killed each other on sight can now become steadfast allies. _

_ A new story has begun. Let us introduce our first hero. He did not start off as a hero, but it was his destiny that unbeknownst to him, he was to be thrown into the center of an oncoming war. It all started near the Samsooth mountains, also known as the Ghoul's teeth. At the foot of the infamous mountains, a rather curious holdup was taking place…_

"W-what do you want from us? We have no coin to spare!" A merchant and his wife begged the figure in front of them, a rather short figure wearing a dark cloak. The figure had stopped the two in the middle of the road, blade in hand. The elderly couple had no way of defending themselves against a brigand…

The figure shook his head, and lowered his hood. "My apologies, good sir and lady, but I am not after money" He said, his blue eyes glimmering with expectation. He had blue hair as well. He was just a young lad, barely the age of fifteen. He lowered his sword, looking up at the wagon the merchant and his wife were driving. The merchant's horses towered over the young man.

The merchant looked at his wife, who looked at him in confusion, then in horror. "P-please! Do not kill us!" They cried out, their hearts pounding in their chests.

The young lad tilted his head to the side, and then sheathed his blade. To be honest, he looked as horrified as they. "K-kill…? Why would I ever kill you two kind people…?" He replied in a stammer.

The merchant glowered. "Then what the bloody hell DO you want?" he growled, feeling braver now that the young kid had put away his weapon.

"Parchment" The kid replied honestly, without a moment's hesitation. The jaws of the merchant and his wife dropped slightly. Holding up a wagon…for parchment?

"Parchment?" The merchant's wife echoed, incredulous.

The young lad nodded an affirmative. "Yes, parchment. I am in desperate need of some parchment at the moment. Please tell me you have some…you are the third wagon I stopped this afternoon…" The kid slumped his shoulders, looking forlorn. He looked up, his blue eyes wide. "I-I'll pay you…"

The merchant laughed. "You are the sorriest excuse for a thief I've ever seen!"

In one swift movement, a book appeared in the boy's hands. His eyes narrowed angrily. "Say that again, and I'll burn your wagon to ashes." The boy stated calmly. As he said that, distant screams could be heard, drawing the attention of the merchants and the thief.

A man, a woman, and a child were running from a group of ruffians. The young thief ground his teeth. "Pirates" He spat angrily. He turned to face the merchants. "You two, go help the ones being chased!" His book was gone and he drew his blade, the steel glinting in the sunlight. The merchant and his wife nodded, and turned the wagon toward the man, woman, and their child. They urged the horses forward in earnest, and the horses broke forward at full tilt. The thief clung to the side of the wagon, the wagon moving faster than he could run.

A moment later he let go and jumped off the wagon, hitting the ground hard and rolled to his feet, his cloak billowing behind him in the wind. "Hey you idiotic wretches! Or is the correct term wenches?" He yelled out. The group of four pirates halted, angrily shouting back at the thief and began to toward him. The thief smiled, and then looked over to the wagon out of the corner of his eye. The ones who were being chased had climbed into the wagon. He nodded and turned his attention toward the pirates. Sword in hand, he waited for his foes to draw closer.

A few seconds later, the fastest pirate came near enough for the thief to strike. Dodging a strike from the pirate's axe, the thief countered by two swift strikes with his blade, dispatching the pirate. He hardly had any time to gloat before the next pirate swung at him, wielding a large heavy hammer. The thief looked at the hammer. It would probably fetch a good price at an armory or a vendor. He ducked under the hammer and flipped the blade in his hand, feeling that he had momentum on his side. He dashed forward and slashed clean through the pirate, who fell to the ground in two separate thuds.

His blade felt oddly lighter and unbalanced. The thief looked down and saw that most of the blade had broken off, only the hilt remaining. He hurled the hilt at the closest oncoming pirate and jumped back as the pirate distractedly swatted the useless piece of metal out of the way. By the time the pirate came, the thief was ready. Book in hand he held out his free hand, an orb of red flame forming. With a flick of his hand, he sent it straight into the pirate, who didn't stand a chance. Engulfed in fire, the pirate screamed and fell to the ground, trying with futility to put the flames out. The pirate soon was stilled.

Panting for breath, the thief barely had time to avoid the last pirate's axe. He jumped back, out of the way. The pirate, however, seemed to be expecting this and hurled the hand axe. The thief felt the axe bite into his right shoulder and fell to the ground, the force of the thrown axe catching him off balance.

The pirate walked over to the thief and yanked the hand axe out of the thief's shoulder. The thief yelped in pain as the pirate did so. He tried to get up, but the heavy foot of the pirate held him down. The pirate grinned darkly, raising his arm, axe glinting scarlet with the thief's blood. The thief winced and closed his eyes, awaiting the final blow.

The blow did not come. The thief opened one eye suspiciously and was confused as a shaft of an arrow seemed to have run through the pirate's neck. The pirate's eyes had gone wide with shock and rolled up as he fell to the ground, the man's axe landing blade first into the ground right between the young thief's legs. The thief thanked his ancestors whom he did not know that the axe did not hit him in his manhood.

He felt dizzy and weak. His vision blurred, but he fought off the feeling as he looked around for the one who had saved his life. A man with pale red hair ran over to him, bow in hand. His olive eyes looked shocked.

"But-! You're just a young lad! And you took down three of those pirates?" The man exclaimed. The man appeared to be barely into his twenties and was dressed in the attire of a Grustian archer. Behind him a young cavalier caught up quickly on his horse. He has the same pale red hair as the archer. He looked a lot like an older brother of the archer. He was dressed in Grust attire as well. "When I say stay, I mean STAY! I swear if you do that one more time, Jeremy, I swear…" The cavalier threatened.

Jeremy, the archer, knelt beside the thief. "Oh shove it in a bucket, Eric! Can't you see that there's a kid bleedin' to death over here?"

Eric, the cavalier, looked down and saw the thief. He pointed his lance at the thief. "Is this the one who fended off the pirates?" He asked his voice incredulous.

The thief got in a standing position, with help from the archer. The thief looked at the cavalier. "I took down three of the pirates, if that's what you're asking"

"But your clothing…aren't you a Soothsire?" Eric demanded.

The thief tried to shrug, but his right shoulder wouldn't cooperate. "I washed my hands of those fellas ages ago. Could you help me out here? Like that guy said, I'm bleedin' to death here!"

Jeremy laughed. "You're a pretty arrogant kid, aren't you?"

The thief glared, the edges of his vision darkening once more. "I am not a kid! I am Elias the Thief!"

Eric and Jeremy looked at each other. They obviously had heard of the name before. "You're Elias?"

Elias the thief nodded. "Last time I looked I was"

Jeremy's eyes widened. "You stopped the attempt of a bunch of archers who were plotting to assassinate a Macedonian Noble!"

Elias nodded. "I stole their bow strings while they slept. It's not that big of a deal"

Eric grinned. "You stopped a ballistician from shooting down one of the Whitewings!"

"So? I just stole the bolts that he would have used"

Jeremy tilted his head to the side. He had heard of a Thief by the name of Elias, famous for stealing things that other thieves would not even think of to steal. He had stolen the whetstones from a marauding group of brigands, stolen wheels from the wagon of a known illegal items salesman, stolen the lock of a chest, but leaving the valuable contents where they lay. It was later found out that the contents of the chest would have exploded upon opening without the correct key.

And books. Countless books had been stolen by this mere kid. But had he ever injured a single innocent person? Not a one. This thief was quite eccentric, compared to other thieves.

Eric sighed, coming to a decision. "I'll take you to a curate, but only on one condition, Elias"

"Name it. It better be something' interesting, because I don't want to bleed to death or somethi'"

Eric laughed. "You will become a member of the Grustian army"

Elias chuckled, wincing at the pain that that caused. "That's it? Fine, I will! I thought you were gonna make me return all I stole or something'"

"Well, my superiors might ask that of you later, I suppose…"

Jeremy helped Elias onto the back of the horse the cavalier was riding.

It was halfway to the Grust camp when Elias cursed aloud. "Damn! The merchants never gave me that parchment!"

Eric looked over his shoulder at the thief. "What in the Dolhr are you talking about?"

On a Veriasian ship…

"And once you make landfall, leave neither man woman nor child alive until you gut the Altean known as Marth"

"…father, why destroy the lives of the innocent?"

"fear not, daughter, with this black blade that I have aquired, there will be no need for such mercy"

A young girl looked at the Veriasian king, the sea wind flowing through her pale green hair. Her chocolate brown eyes were filled with incredulity. A blade washed in on the shores of Verias, and ever since her father, the king, had gripped its hilt, he has gone on the war path.

"But what about the Law?" she asked.

The King's eyes glinted red in the light. "Do you doubt me, Princess Ashel?"

The girl looked at the deck of the ship, not meeting her father's eyes.

"…no, father."

_**a half hour later...**_

"I simply cannot allow this, Ashel! Archanea has done nothing to us that warrants us to go to war!" A man ranted angrily, pacing within his sister's room aboard the flag ship of the Veriasian King, King Larsen. He was in his mid twenties, and dressed elegantly in green clothing, with an equally green cloak. His lavender hair stood out in the dim room. His deep indigo eyes showed his resolve. He looked at his younger sister, Princess Ashel, who sat upon her bed, listening to him with a concerned expression on her face. Wearing a white dress, she looked even younger than she was.

"B-but Adrian…Father wants us t—"

"Exactly! He has not been himself! Do not tell me you have not noticed" His expression when he looked at his sister immediately softened. "If he was his old self, he would not have brought you along. He would not put you in such danger, dear sister…"

Ashel looked into her lap, where her hands were wringing themselves nervously. Her pale green hair fell about her face like a veil. A sob found its way up her throat, almost choking her. "H-he hasn't let me leave my room since I asked him why we were going to…"She sniffed sadly. "…war"

Adrian nodded. He knelt in front of her, his hands on her shoulders. He shook her gently. "Do not worry, Ashel. A few men aboard agree with my opinion and are wanting me to lead a rebellion aboard the ship. Sister, I've come to ask you a very important favor. The fate of Verias may be decided today."

Ashel looked up, her brown eyes wide. "But brother! He'll hurt you!" she gasped, grabbing at her brother as if she were trying to stop him from fading away.

Adrian nodded. "He probably will, sister, which is why I've got a favor to ask of you. Do you have your Warp staff?"

Ashel nodded. "I do…"

Adrian grinned happily. "Brilliant! Now listen carefully; I want you to warp me and two of my men to the shores of Archanea. I will warn the people there of the King's plan. We could stop the war before it begins." He said, his tone dead serious. His little sister, her eyes wide, barely nodded. "What will I tell Father if he finds out you're not here?"

"Tell him I forced you against your will to do as I said."

"But he'll brand you a traitor!"

"If being a traitor means doing what's best for Verias, then I gladly accept the title, dear sister"

"…alright, brother. Where are the two you said would go with you?" Ashel gave in, letting go of her brother and wandering across the room to a chest. She opened it and a staff was in her hands a moment later.

Adrian smiled tenderly then called out to the hall in an urgent whisper. "Orrin! Rey!" A middle aged man entered the room, an eyepatch covering his left eye. He had stringy black hair that stopped at his shoulders and sported a well maintained goatee. His pale blue eye glinted, showing his excitement. He hefted his iron axe with a grin.  
>"G'day, l'il lass! Yer a brave l'il one, well worth yer salt!" He chuckled, even with his rather frightening appearance, his voice, despite his gruffness, was gentle.<p>

A young man about Adrian's age walked in, garbed in red. He closed the door behind him hurriedly. His hair was a fiery orange and his eyes a burgundy red. He looked rather disturbed. "I'm afraid there is little to be had, sire. The king has sniffed out our plan and intends to have our heads"

Adrian nodded. "Understood, Rey. Then we must act swiftly. Ashel, are you ready?"

Ashel nodded anxiously, her hands shaking. The sound of heavy footsteps could be heard nearby.

Adrian nodded. "Then I shall go last. Rey, you're up first. You understand the Archanean language better than all of us."

Rey hesitated, but nodded reluctantly. Ashel held the staff above her head. Rey became enveloped in light, and then vanished within a moment. The footsteps were beginning to get closer, and shouting also began to be audible.

"Orrin! You are to go next!" Adrian stated, drawing his blade and facing the door.

"what ye say, boy? If there's to be fightin 'ere, then I should stay! No way I'm gonna leave you 'ere!" Orrin growled, stepping forward.

Adrian looked at Ashel. "Now!" Ashel raised her arm, and despite curses and complaints by Orrin, he soon vanished as well. The door burst open and a soldier charged in, only to be pushed back into the men behind him by a well aimed kick by Adrian.

A soldier pushed his way past the fallen one and thrust his spear at Adrian, who tried to dodge, but the right side of his face was sliced open by the sharp edge of the spear. With barely a grunt, Adrian whacked the soldier upside the head with the flat side of his blade.

Ashel lifted her stave up in the air once more and Adrian began to be enveloped in a bright light. In desperation to stop her from helping her brother escape, another soldier lunged at her, slashing at her with his blade. Adrian's eyes widened and he reacted instinctively, jumping in front of his sister, his back to the soldier, his arms wrapping around her in an iron embrace. He cried out in pain as the sword slashed across his back, but upon seeing the expression on his sister's face he smiled tenderly, kissing her forehead. The light grew brighter and he began to fade, the spell taking hold. "Dearest sister…remain strong…I will see you again"

"Promise?" Ashel demanded, her lower lip quivering, as if she were about to break into tears.

Adrian nodded and smiled beautifully, saying as he vanished "Of course I promise. I'm your brother, since when have I ever broken a promise to you?" The light brightened and he was gone, leaving her alone in her room, surrounded by soldiers under her father's command.

King Larsen stormed into the room, black blade drawn, and his expression livid. "WHERE ARE THEY?" He roared wrathfully. His eyes gleamed crimson

"T-they warped away, your majesty" The soldier who got hit upside the head by Adrian replied dizzily.

The King whirled around and slashed the black blade clean through the neck of the one who spoke. He turned to Ashel, his anger not yet abated. "And YOU let them go?"

Ashel trembled, whimpering, clutching her staff to her chest. The King sent her to the floor with a back handed slap. "How DARE you!"

A young woman dressed in the attire of a soldier rushed forward, standing in between her and the King. Her hair was raven black, as were her eyes, which burned fiercely. Her hair was pulled back and tied by a piece of spare twine. Still, her hair reached her waist. "Pardon me, sire, but she was forced to warp them. Adrian had her at swordpoint, right men?" She looked sharply at the other soldiers, who mumbled an agreement and nodded, not meeting the King's wrathful eyes.

King Larsen glared at the woman. "Captain Sari, you will be the only one to care for the girl. No one else, save me, shall ever lay eyes on her. She stays in the room at all times." At that he wrested the warp staff from Ashel and broke it over his knee mercilessly, throwing the pieces upon the ground. At that the King and the soldiers, save the woman, left the room. One man remained to drag out the corpse of the soldier decapitated by the King.

Ashel began to tremble violently, her face in her hands as she began to sob. Sari knelt beside the girl and sighed. "Adrian's really caused some trouble this time…"

Ashel sobbed louder at the thought of her brother. Sari's shoulders slumped. "You're going to make me cry too if you keep bawling like that…" She warned with a threatening sniffle.

Ashel looked at Sari. "My brother's hurt…I-I think he's not coming back…"

Sari looked ghostly pale for a second, and then shook her head. "He promised to come back, so he will!" She grinned. "And if he doesn't I'll find him and give him a thrashing!"

"NO! You mustn't hurt him!" Ashel gasped.

Sari pouted. "Fine, I won't" She chuckled, trying to bring the princess' spirits up. This was hard to do for she was just as worried about Adrian as Ashel was. "I'll thrash Rey, then!"

"Nuh-uh!" Ashel shook her head vehemently.

"Whyever not?"

Ashel blushed and played with the hem of her dress.

"So you've got a little crush on him then…?"

Ashel hid her face in her hands. The right side of her face was beginning to throb and she whimpered once more. Sari gently touched Ashel's chin and lifted her head, after coaxing the girl's hands away from hiding her face. Her expression hardened at what she saw. "I've half a mind to go thrash your father right now!" She hissed. The right side of Ashel's face had begun to swell. "Here now, get off the floor; you're going to catch cold." Sari led the girl to her bed.

As Ashel lay down, Sari pulled up a chair and sat beside the bed. She ran a free hand through the princess' pale green hair, soothing the girl until she fell fast asleep. Sari sighed, shaking her head. "Adrian…I hope you know what you're doing…you better not break your sister's heart…"

Adrian arrived at his destination flat upon his back literally at the water's edge. The sting of salt water and sand getting into the wound on his back made him growl. He sat up, and felt wetness on his right cheek. He put a hand to it and when he looked at his hand a second later, it was glistening red with his own blood.

"Sire…? Sire!" Rey's voice called out. By the time Rey reached Adrian's side, the prince had staggered to his feet. Rey bent over double, trying to catch his breath while trying to speak at the same time. "…ire!...lookin…ver…or…you!" He wheezed, coughing.

Adrian chuckled. "Catch your breath, then try again, Rey…"

Rey took a few deep breaths and seemed to be able to breathe properly. "Sire! I've been looking all over for you!"

Adrian stumbled and the sorcerer caught him by the shoulders, keeping him standing. "Sire…? What happened to you?"

"You know…just another typical scuffle with the King's soldiers"

Rey looked quite cross. His eyes narrowed. "Just my luck! My Mend staff just HAD to break when I arrived! The only thing I have now is my Subterre spell book. I guess we're going to have to find a local village and hope that there's a Curate…"

Adrian nodded in agreement. "The wounds aren't that deep, they just keep bleeding. The soldiers must have held back; they didn't truly want to kill me. If worse comes to worse and a battle is to be fought, I'll be able to hold my own for a little." He looked around. "Where's Orrin?" Usually the Pirate would be laughing his head off at their situation, but there was only the sound of the waves and the seagulls crying out above.

Rey shrugged his shoulders. "The Warp spell is not accurate when transporting people great distances. He could be anywhere, to tell the truth."

Adrian heaved a sigh. "Greeeeeat…he can't even speak the Archanean language, let alone understand it!"

"I know, I know…I arrived on the cliff's edge over there. Literally on the edge; I almost fell to my death if it weren't for the training you made me receive."

The two began to make their way up the beach until they came across a road. They looked over at the horizon, and saw the outlines of buildings.

Out of nearby bushes jumped three rough looking men. The leader was a rugged thief, blue hair that silvered at the temple. He was flanked by two mercenaries who wielded wicked looking steel swords.

The thief called out to Adrian and Rey in a tongue that Adrian did not know.

"Umm…Rey? Care to translate?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: The Mistaken Name**_

"Umm…Rey? Care to translate?" Adrian asked uncertainly. He did not like the fearful look of the three strangers.

Rey nodded. "They're telling us to hide with them. There's danger approaching. Something about dracoknight pirates" Rey replied, puzzled.

"Hiding huh? Sounds like a plan. We could use a little rest. Where do we hide?" Adrian asked. Rey translated and the three, led by the thief, gestured to a well hidden cavern. Rey nodded. "We'd do well to heed them, sire. Those specks in the sky are not birds" Adrian nodded, and the two followed the strangers into the cavern.

When they got inside, they saw that they were not alone. Many villagers were cooped up in the cavern, looking fearful and fatigued. Adiran slid to the floor, his face pale; his nerves were hyped up on adrenaline for a long time and his body was giving in to strain.

The thief who led them to the cavern rummaged through a bag he carried and drew out a flask. He tossed it at Adrian, who caught it with his forehead. He grunted irritably and picked up the flask, which had fallen into his lap. The thief said something gruffly and Adrian looked to Rey for translation. "Vulnerary. Drink it, sire. It will staunch your wounds and ease your mind"

Adrian opened the top of the flask and took a swig. Warmth spread throughout his body and he noticed that most of his discomfort was being worn away by the drink.

His head dropped to his chest a few minutes later, his eyes closed as sleep pounced upon him like a dark curtain enfolding his senses.

Rey looked at his friend, whose chest was rising and falling evenly; a good sign that he was fine. The sorcerer turned to the thief, his expression questioning. "Good sir, why do you hide? What are you talking about by dracoknight pirates? But first thing's first; I'd like to know your name"

The thief sat on a saddle that he brought over to Rey, setting it on the floor and using it as a chair. "Well, that's a long story, but I'll keep it short, since we may be short on time. You ask of my name as if my appearance does not jog a memory. Are you two truly foreigners? No matter, I'll start with my name, like you asked. My name is Elias. No, I am not one of the ones faking to be myself, I am truly me. I've been hired by Archanea to help these people out."

Rey leaned back against the cave wall, his arms folded across his chest. "Indeed we do come from a land that is not known to Archanea, Sir Elias. I am the Sorcerer known as Rey. I am a protector of my friend and prince, Adrian. We've come here to speak to a person referred to as 'Marth'. We have urgent need to talk to him."

Elias whistled. "Hmm…I suppose I could help you two with that, if you help me in return. Do not refer to your prince as a prince in this area. If anyone wishes it, they may attempt to ransom him. Speaking of Adrian, he looks like he went through a grinder. Do you wish to tell me to sate this old thief's curiosity?"

Rey smiled and inclined his head. "We had a bit of trouble arriving here, I'm afraid, but that is a story best left untold until we speak to Marth. Now tell me of your predicament, good sir. Please explain why we are hiding like cornered foxes in their dens"

Elias took a deep breath and began to speak.

"This village is an important place of commerce. Many, many rare items come and go through the place each day. Prosperous and wealthy, the villagers took it upon themselves to live simple lives. They greeted strangers as they would friends, and would provide food and board to those who have become homeless during a war that shook the continent a few years ago.

It was during that war when a group of dracoknights defected from Macedon during the reign of the iron fisted Michelis. At first, all they wished was asylum, which the villagers happily gave. They grew to love the area they were resting in and began to protect the village from ruffians and pirates. The village lived happily.

It began two months ago when the leader of the dracoknights, Kristoff, convinced the other dracoknights to raid an incoming supply ship. They found this pleasing, and swiftly became the pirates they defended the village against. They soon took over the village and began to disrupt the commerce, taking the items for themselves.

Emporer Marth sent me, the two men you saw earlier whose names are Flint and Ralph, and last of all, my own son, Lios. They sent us to free the village, but it was well guarded. In the end I had to send off my own son as a decoy, telling him to fake my identity so as to draw off the pirates so I could bring the others to safety. That worked and I was able to manage to get the villagers into this cave. I just hope my son is alright…he isn't a thief, mind you. He only took it up to be my decoy when the time came. His wish is to study magic in Khadein. Ever hear of it? Wait, you're foreign, you wouldn't have…You're a Sorcerer, so maybe you should visit someday…So what say you, Rey? Will you help this old man free these people?"

Rey took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "If it was my choice, my magic would be yours, but it is up to the pri—" He halted himself. "It is up to Adrian to decide. I am sure he will help in a heartbeat. He has never denied help to anyone, even if the person is just a mere penniless orphan…" He trailed off, closing his eyes as he drifted back into his memory, when he and Prince Adrian first met.

_ Rey was dressed in little else but rags and was surrounded by other orphans who were partaking in their favorite activity; beating up on the'rich' weaklings. Rey stood in front of a young girl, who was the target of the other's torment. The unfortunate girl looked frightened beyond words, her pale green hair curling around her wide brown eyes. She was wearing a little white dress, a color reserved only for nobles. He grabbed the hand of the girl and took off running. The girl followed and the bullies pursued, shouting angrily. Rey managed to bring the kid to one of the safe hiding spots and stood in the middle of the road, egging on the pursuers. He was only ten years old, and most of the bullies were three or more years older than himself. He ran without thinking, without knowing where he was going. Soon he was trapped in a corner, the bullies jeering at him, their eyes furious at Rey for hiding their prey. Rey gathered his hands into fists and took up a rather shaky stance with his fists held in front of him, still certain that what he had done was right, but uncertain of what was to be done to him. _

_ The leader of the bullies had a sharpened stone in his hand. The others formed a ring around them, allowing for no escape. Rey looked at the lead bully with pleading eyes, but the kid's eyes showed no mercy. The kid grinned. "You know the penalty for spoiling our fun, runt!" He growled. _

_ Rey gulped and tried to reason with the bully. "The one you were going to hurt was only seven! It's only fair I helped her!" He launched himself at the kid, only to be yanked back by his hair. A kid bear hugged him from behind to hold him still. No matter how much he struggled, he couldn't escape the kid's iron grasp. The head bully gripped hard on the sharpened rock in his hand and slashed at Rey. Rey felt pain blossom across his chest and cried out. The kid brought his hand back, and with the weight of the stone in his hand, punched Rey just under the ribs, knocking all of the breath Rey had out of his lungs. The kid behind Rey let him go and Rey fell to the ground, curling up futilely to defend himself. The kids surrounded him, kicking him from all sides. _

_ "Stop!" A young voice called out angrily. The kids heard the voice and all save the leader backed off warily. The lead bully kicked Rey once more, and then turned to face the speaker. Rey opened one of his eyes, curious as to why the ebating stoped so abruptly and say a young boy, about Rey's own age, with a wooden sword in his hand, pointing the practice weapon at the bully. The boy had lavender hair and violet eyes, dressed in white clothing, the color of nobility. Behind the boy stood the girl Rey had rescued a few moments ago. She was looking at Rey with horrified eyes. _

_ "And who do you think YOU are, punk?" The bully accosted, his eyes on the girl, seeing her as his prey from earlier. Rey found anger flowing through his body giving him new strength. Should the bully move, Rey would stop him. _

_ The boy in white glared at the bully. "I am the crown prince of Verias, ragface!" He growled. The bully's eyes looked at the prince, then focused back on the girl. With malevolent intent, he took a step forward. Rey, who had reached a crouching position, leaped and tackled the bully. However much he caught the bully off guard, his weight was too little to do much more than stagger the bully. The bully glared at Rey. "Let go you little runt!" He raised his arm, stone gleaming red with Rey's blood. The prince did not hesitate to act. He jumped forward, swinging the wooded sword at the bully's hand, hitting him soundly across the knuckles. The bully yelped and dropped the rock. The bully broke free of Rey's grasp and bolted down the street like a dog with his tail between his legs. _

_ The prince turned to look at Rey, who prepared himself to be beaten as well and shrank back, a hand over his heaving chest as he tried to regain his breath. "o…ou…urt..?" He tried to say while wheezing for air. _

_ The prince crouched down next to Rey, looking him in the eyes with a quizzical expression. "Whaaaaat?" He asked. _

_ The girl Rey had helped earlier tugged on the prince's coat. "Brover! 'e 'elped me!" She said, pointing at Rey._

_ Rey had somewhat caught his breath, and repeated what he had said, "So…you gone hurt me too?" His eyes narrowed to a distrustful glare. "It would be good practice for your stupid noble games, huh?"_

_ The prince looked shocked. "What? I-I was just—"_

_ Rey drew his lips back in a snarl "I was right, wasn't I? Too bad the orphans got too much of the fun huh? Go on, finish me!" He hissed. _

_ The prince now looked quite cross. "Shut up! I'm trying to talk to you!"_

_ Rey shrank further back. "Oh? Gonna throw me in the dungeons? Go on, do your worst, little prince!"_

_ The prince sighed and shook his head. "I was just going to say thank you for saving my sister. She keeps wandering off, exploring the city"_

_ Rey's expression changed from fury to downright awe. He was being thanked? By a…prince? He opened his mouth to speak, but he burst into a fit of coughing. His lungs felt like they were aflame._

_ The prince's face filled with concern and took off his white jacket, draping it over Rey's shoulders. "I'm going to bring you to the castle. The doctor will check you out. It's the least I can do…um?" He looked at Rey, silently inquiring him of his name. _

_ Rey's coughing fit calmed down enough for him to reply. "I'm Rey, princeling." _

_ The prince laughed and helped him to his feet, an arm around Rey's shoulders, helping him balance. "I'm Adrian! And my l'il sis is Ashel."_

_ Ashel curtseyed to Rey, who tried to bow, and nearly got himself and Adrian off balance. "Thankee, Sai!"_

_ "…It's Rey"_

_ "Oh! Thankee, Sei!"_

_ "…no problem, princess"_

"Rey…? Rey?" Elias's voice brought Rey back to reality.

"Hmm?" Rey asked, shaking his head to rid himself of tiredness. Elias grinned. The old thief looked years younger when he smiled. Perhaps it was the situation he was thrown into that aged him so. "Rey, you're the first person I've seen fall asleep while standing! Well, you were leaning against the wall, but that still counts!"

Rey looked dignified and turned his head to the right, looking at Elias through the corner of his eye. "I did no such thing. I was merely resting my eyes!" He complained in the Veriasian language. Elias looked at Rey as if he had just sneezed, coughed, and hiccupped all at once.

"Oh, you were asleep alright" Adrian's voice called out. Rey turned to look at Adrian, who had lifted his head from its resting position on his chest and was staring at Rey with an insanely amused expression on his face.

"Fine. I was sleeping, but you were too, princeling!" Rey retorted, and then looked closer at Adrian's face. The blood had been cleaned off. There was stitching that closed the wound on his cheek. Rey looked at Elias. "Someone stitched him up?"

Elias nodded. "One of the village women did that. Adrian slept through the whole ordeal. His back got stitched as well"

When Rey translated, Adrian's eyes widened and his hand gently brushed the side of his cheek, feeling the stitches that were there. "Tell the woman that she has my profoundest gratitude"

"Tell her yourself. You know how to speak the language just fine!"

"But it's too much trouble!"

"You are a royal idiot, sire"

"And you are too polite with your insults, friend"

"Please, just take the effort and thank her yourself!"

Adrian sighed and relented, switching to the Archanean language. "Fine, any words false, I'll flay your hide!"

Rey grinned. "Of course, sire"

Elias glared at Adrian. "You speak our language? Conniving little…!"

Adrian held his hands in front of him appeasingly. "Speak unwell. Not well as Rey. My…regrets, Elias" He spoke haltingly, focusing on getting the words right. "Your speech very fast, hard to hear"

Elias nodded. "I can understand that. Your language sounds like utter gibberish"

Adrian shrugged. "As yours is"

Elias threw his head back and laughed. Adrian looked at Rey. "Did I say anything wrong?"

Rey shook his head with a grin. "No. Elias seems to be good natured, sire."

Elias called over the one who stitched closed Adrian's wounds. Adrian's hand moved suddenly to the hilt of his blade. A pirate?

She was about thirty years of age. She was a slender, but tall woman. She wore a blue bandana over her platinum blond hair. Her navy eyes glinted like sapphire. She wore a tan tank top with a blue vest open over it. The vest only reached to her midsection. She wore baggy brown pants that reached to her knees, where they were tucked into a pair of steel toed boots. Her skin was heavily bronzed, as if she spent her whole life out in the sun. She scowled at Adrian. "Make one move and I'll feed you to Verne!" She growled. Surprisingly, her voice was lower than one would have thought.

Adrian scowled back. "Who's Verne?"

The woman put her index and her little finger in her mouth and blew, whistling sharply. The villagers moved aside as a green scaly reptilian lurched forward. Adrian and Rey paled. "You're a dracoknight?" Rey gasped

The woman laughed. "Suppose you could call me that, but I left Macedon years ago. Joined Kristoff's pirates for a spell, but that were no fun. These here people are darned kind if ye ask me. Can't pillage to me's heart's content if me's heart be not in it, y'hear? B'sides, Verne don't like Kristoff, nor his scaly fat winged lizard of his."

Adrian nodded. "Good reasons. Um, you stitched me?"

The woman inclined her head. Verne's head rubbed against the woman, nearly knocking her over. "Watch it ye useless bag of scales!" The woman growled affectionately. The lizard grumbled what sounded like a purr as a reply.

Adrian gathered the words in his mind then spoke. "You have my heartfelt thanks, madam" He said, feeling rather proud that he did not mistake a single word. He was surprised again when the woman growled at him. "Madam? How old am I? Fifty? Call me by me's name, stupid manchild! The name's Shear!"

Adrian grimaced at the reprimand. "Shear, thank you."

The woman's voice softened. "That's better…then a noise could be heard at the entrance of the cave. She swiftly turned, her eyes narrowing. "Impossible! How could those stupid bunch o' idiots fine this place?"

A voice entered the cave, echoing off the walls. "Everyone, long time, no chat! Yes,'Tis I once more, Kristoff! Come on out and we'll try not to kill ALL of you. You've got until sundown to make your decision. Well, the Airborne Pirates will be waiting, and the sooner you come out, the less chance there is of becoming fodder for our pets!"

When the voice faded, the villagers sere in stunned silence. Elias cursed. "Sundown's too little time to plan anything…blast it all!"

Rey gasped. "Exactly! Blast it all!"

Elias and Adrian looked at Rey as if he were a madman, but Shear cackled appreciatively. "Oh, I see! Good thinking, spell slinger!" She crowed.

Rey sighed. "Are there any spellbooks here?" he called out to the villagers. The villager muttered to themselves, shaking their heads in negation.

Elias nodded. "I've got one…but I meant to give it to Lios once he entered Khadein…If the situation's rough enough, which it is, you can use it…" He rummaged through his bag and brought up a dust covered book, handing it to Rey.

Rey looked at the book appreciatively. "Thunder…? Perfect!"

Adrian caught on to the plan. "How many able fighters do we have at the moment?"

Elias grinned. "Let's see…Adrian, Rey, Shear, Flint, Ralph, and myself"

"And the pirates?"

Elias frowned. "I'm not quite sure. My son Lios was able to draw off four grounded pirates, so I'm going to estimate around seven"

Rey nodded. "I'll leave the cavern first, so I can blind the pirates with thunder. That should give enough time for the rest of us to get out of the cave to protect the villagers. Do any of us know how to use a bow?"

"Flint and Ralph were hunters. They wield blades now, but they still use their bows to hunt for food."

Adrain chuckled. "That will definitely give us an advantage. What kind of weapons do we have? I've an armorslayer, but none of the pirates wear much armor, right?"

Shear smirked. "Ye mey be right, manchild, but they're steeds have strong hides. Not as thick of skin as me Verne, though. I've a Javelin that should prove useful."

Rey leaned again against the wall, thoughtful. "Subterre is not useful against fliers, unfortunately, but if one somehow gets grounded, I'll make short work of them, I hope."

Elias looked delighted. "I've never heard of that spell? No matter, I've got a steel sword to use if a pirate gets too close. Flint! Ralph! Get over here!" The two strongly built men approached the others. "We need a weapon count. Got your bows?"

Flint had sandy brown hair and eyes. He nodded. "Yeah. It's an Iron bow, though. Will it be enough?"

Ralph was much older than Flint, and his hair was all grey. His eyes were blue, and he still looked like he was stronger than an ox. "I can finally use me heirloom bow, eh? My Killer bow will finish off what Flint hits!"

Elias looked grim. "Alright. Everyone ready?"

"The pirates shall be my blade's sheath."

"They'll think twice before facing me's Javelin!"

"I will do my best to be a good distraction. Spells can be as sharp as blades."

"If any get too close to the cave, they'll find that my blade's bite is worse than my bark!"

"I'll ground the lizards"

"And I'll put them out of their misery!"

Adrian looked at the group. A Myrmidon (himself), a Dracoknight, a Sorcerer, a reknowned Thief, and two rusty Hunters. How would they fare against battle hardened dracoknight-pirates? He took a deep breath and began to speak.

"From this day on we shall be known as the…what's the name of the village?"

"Stupid manchild! It's called the Crossway!"

"From this day on, we will be called the Militia of the Crossway"

"Good name, Manchild! Makes me feel as though I'm back in the past, bein' part of an army again!"

"Militia? Sire, aren't we a little few to be a Militia?"

"Nonsense! Elias the Thief being a part of a militia? Ha! This'll be fun!"

"I agree with Elias. We've got work to do that the villager's cannot. For the sake of the villagers, I will do my best"

"I'll prove there's still some youth left in these old bones of mine!"

With a sense of deliberate purpose, they began to prepare for what would be the first of many battles that they would face together as the Militia of the Crossroads.

But what of the young thief pretending to be the renowned Elias in the earlier parts of this tale? Of the Cavalier and his younger brother? Another battle was about to take place. The Samsooth Sires have been gathering their strength since their defeat by the hands of Marth years earlier. They have got into position to strike the heart of the Grust camp which the thief Elias, or rather, Lios, is being held at.

A series of events have begun to take hold of the destiny of many. It is what they do with their responsibility is what will make them known for generations to come…

_**Preview of the next chapter**_

"Adrian! Guard the Hunters! We cannot afford to have them injured!" Shear's voice called out from above. Adrian gritted his teeth and nodded. So far, their half baked plan was working, Rey was using Thunder to blind and distract the Airborne pirates.

They had miscalculated the number of foes, however. There were some normal ground pirates who had joined Kristoff's crew. The pirates were making their way to the Hunters, who were loosing their arrows at the Fliers above.

He sensed movement. A rather clever pirate had climbed down the wall of the cave and was about to attack Flint from the rear with a rusty looking Iron axe.

Adrian sprinted toward the pirate, armorslayer at the ready. "Rrrrragh!" with a shout, he slashed at the pirate, who sidestepped the slash with a laugh.

"You missed, idiot!" The pirate gloated, then his eyes widened when Adrian crouched low, the blade continuing its slash. The Myrmidon began to change direction of the blade, and began to bring it upwards.

"I'm not done!" Adrian growled, jumping up with a vertical slash. The pirate staggered backwards, his eyes wide with shock as his left arm separated from his body.

Adrian's eyes narrowed. "Just die already!" He shouted exhasperated. He clubbed the pirate's head with the pommel of his blade, causing the pirate to fall to the ground.

"Sire, unless you are an idiot, I'd consider saving your energy" Rey's voice called out through the clamor of battle.

Adrian turned to face the sorcerer, whose right hand crackled with sparks, and his left hand held a spellbook. "I can keep this pace up, Rey!"

Rey looked cross. "Um, sire? Remember you have stitches. If you're too vigorous, you could injure yourself even more!"

Adrian stretched his arms over his head, testing his flexibility that the stitches would give him. He felt a slight tightness, but should overall be fine, or so he thought. "I'm good!" he gave a thumb up with his free hand. He heard a roar and both he and Rey looked up in the sky to see one of the dracoknight pirates swooping down on them, claws outstretched. Rey jumped in front of Adrian, free hand outstretched.

"Rey, what are you do—"

Rey grinned. "Allow me to deal with this, sire. This is my job, after all" The ground in front of them began to heave, then sink.

Rey held his arm high in the air overhead. "Subterre!" He cried out, a pillar of stone forcing its way out of the ground.

The pirate's mount screeched and tried to alter its flight, but it was too late. Flying at full speed, the dracoknight slammed into the pillar of stone, breaking through it. Flight uncontrolled, it crashed into the stone wall above the cavern. The rider and mount fell to the ground, unmoving.

Adrian looked at Rey. Both of them were showered with debris of when the pillar exploded. "That was…" Adrian began to say, but was at a loss for words.

"Brilliant? Amazing? Incredible?" Rey suggested with a grin.

Adrian glared at Rey. "That was unbelievably STUPID! You could have gotten the both of us KILLED!"

_**A/N: To be continued in the next chapter…for that was just a preview. Now get that review in motion, and suggestions are accepted. Any characters you wish to make an appearance. Be it OC or canon, I shall abide to every comment. For that is what an author does, no? Take the advice of the readers and improve? Well, that's the end of the author's note. At least, I hope it is. You're probably not even reading this stupid authors note, are you? I can make all the spelling and grammatical errors I want in this note. Seeing as I'm half blind and am recovering from eye surgery, this isn't bad, yeah? Next Chapter will be called…um…I don't know. I'll let you know now. Much of it will be battle. Turn based battle! Naaah! XD Why did that comment sound so shallow?**_

_**THAT'S IT! A/N is OVER! It better be. You must be sick of my rambling. *flails***_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: Clash at the Crossroads**_

The sun began to dip in the sky, darkening the edges of the cavern. Six people prepared themselves for battle.

A young man with violet hair and eyes sharpened his blade, looking as if he was ready to fight at a moment's notice. A Myrmidon he was. Sword fighting was what he excelled at. Hit accurately and swiftly. Hit and avoid being hit. The way of the Myrmidon. Though all was quiet in the cave, all of his muscles were tensed, and his heart was beating quickly. Adrenaline was flowing freely at this point. There was no mistaking it. Adrian was ready for battle.

Another young man was leaned against the cavern wall, his face tilted toward the ceiling, his eyes closed. He seemed to almost be meditating, taking in deep breaths, in and out, slowly. Brilliant orange hair spilled across his shoulders and framed his closed eyes. The only sign that he was stressed was his clenched jaw. No doubt, Rey the Sorcerer was prepared for the battle to come.

A middle aged woman, though by no means old, was strapping herself into her saddle. She was to be riding a most extraordinary mount; a dragon-like lizard. The woman's excitement showed across her face, and in her posture. The green scaled creature shifted its feet, rumbling low. It knew as much as its rider that they would be in combat once again. Javelin in hand, the woman saluted the villagers heartily, her platinum hair standing out wildly over her bandana. Unmistakably, Shear the Dracoknight, was prepared.

And older man, in his late thirties with fading blue hair stretched; his bones and joints creaking and popping. His expression was stoic and serious. He had been in battles before, and knew that this would be a long haul of a fight. He had experienced both victory and defeat, and this day, only the former would be allowed. Defeat meant death, and as far as Elias the Thief was concerned, he was not prepared to die just yet.

Two Hunters strung their bows, tying the strings taut. It had been a long time since they reached for a bow to enter battle with. Both had given up the blade in this battle to aid the other combatants with their bows. An Iron bow and a Killer bow, but both pale in comparison to the strengths of their wills. The anticipation of battle fueled the hearts of these two Hunters, one in his prime, and the other whose experience commands respect. Together, the Hunters Flint and Ralph waited for the signal.

"Is everyone ready?" Elias demanded curtly.

Adrian slashed his armorslayer through the air. He inclined his head as an affirmative.

Rey stepped away from the cavern wall and opened his fiery eyes. Tilting the brim of his hat slightly with a nod, he also silently affirmed the fact.

"Hyah!" Shear let loose with a yell, holding her Javelin over her head. Verne, her mount, rustled his wings, shifting impatiently.

"If we wait any longer, I'll go mad…" Flint complained, drawing an arrow and readying his Iron bow.

"If Flint complains any more, _I'll_ go mad!" Ralph snarled, drawing an arrow as well, standing by with his Killer bow.

"It seems as if we're prepared. Rey, you know the plan, correct?"

Rey nodded and gave a wry smile, a book held subtly in his left hand. "Yes, sir, I do believe I do. I am to give you enough time to get out of the cavern."

Elias nodded, and everyone got into their positions. Adrian would protect the Hunters, whose bows are invaluable to the battle at hand. Shear would be on the offensive, taking on the other fliers. Elias would protect the villagers. Rey would keep a watchful eye pretty much on everybody, and the two Hunters would try to ground the fliers.

The silence was deafening. Rey took a deep breath, and stepped leisurely out of the cave, his right hand in the air, crackling with the power of the Thunder spell. The only thing he heard was his own heartbeat, which he had lowered in preparation for the battle. His calmness would be unnerving to most, but this was how Rey focused. His eyes on the sky, he saw the fliers swoop down.

_Not yet…just a few more moments… _Rey thought to himself, gathering more energy for the blinding flash. He pointed his right hand toward the center of the group of fliers, waited until they were almost upon him, and then let loose the magic. "Thunder!" Rey shouted; a brilliant flash of light emitting from his hand in the form of a thunderbolt, streaking towards the pirates. The signal had been given; now it was up to the others to strake fast.

Above his head from out of the cavern flew a giant green blur. Laughing with joy that bordered on maniacal came from the militia's flier: Shear. Corkscrewing in a spiral up in the air, Verne opened his wide wings, hovering midair, and bellowed a challenge.

"Come at me, you stupid bats! Can't fight worth a single gold piece, eh? Taste me's Javelin!" Shear shouted gleefully. _Finally, some ones worth fightin' I wonder…Mayhap I can rejoin Macedon? Or stay in this here Militia! Yeah…that sounds good. Me's loyalty's staying hereabout for now…_ She thought to herself as she urged Verne forward, right at the nearest flier, whose mount was shaking its head from side to side to try to regain its vision. Shear raised her Javelin holding arm up, ready to impale the rider, but his mount rolled out of the way just before she could get the chance.

Shear cursed loudly and profoundly. "Well? Get a move on, you big oaf! Me's pride is at stake here! Wheel around and attack that wretched pirate!" She commanded.

Verne grumbled and did as told, but veered a little too sharply for Shear's taste. She looked over her shoulder and grinned. "Well I'll be axed, if it aint Kristoff! Change o' plan, Verne! Go after that lousy son of a Manakete!" Verne eagerly obeyed, flapping his great leathery wings in strong, cuplike strokes, rising quickly to meet the larger flying lizard. Kristoff was a young man with dark brown hair, and piercing silver eyes. His mount had dark gray scales and was twice Verne's size.

Kristoff noticed Shear and laughed. "So, you're going to challenge me with that pathetic excuse for a lizard?"

Verne caught an updraft and soared above Kristoff and his beast. Verne puffed his chest out, stretching his wings to their fullest extent. He obviously disliked Kristoff's beast.

Shear felt the same about the beast's rider. "You stupid arrogant arse! Me's Verne can take down five of your grey scaled inbreds any day!" Verne folded his wings and dove at Kristoff's beast. The beast veered to the left, and Verne barreled past. "Agh, you blasted lizard! You can't do anything right!" Verne snorted and opened his wings, slowing their descent. Shear spotted movement below and scowled. They had miscalculated the number of pirates. A number of normal unmounted pirates were making their way to the Hunters.

"Adrian! Guard the Hunters! We cannot afford to have them injured!" Shear's voice called out from above. Adrian gritted his teeth and nodded. So far, their half baked plan was working, Rey was using Thunder to blind and distract the airborne pirates.

They had miscalculated the number of foes, however. There were some normal ground pirates who had joined Kristoff's crew. The pirates were making their way to the Hunters, who were loosing their arrows at the Fliers above.

He sensed movement. A rather clever pirate had climbed down the wall of the cave and was about to attack Flint from the rear with a rusty looking Iron axe.

Adrian sprinted toward the pirate, armorslayer at the ready. "Rrrrragh!" with a shout, he slashed at the pirate, who sidestepped the slash with a laugh.

"You missed, idiot!" The pirate gloated, then his eyes widened when Adrian crouched low, the blade continuing its slash. The Myrmidon began to change direction of the blade, and began to bring it upwards.

"I'm not done!" Adrian growled, jumping up with a vertical slash. The pirate staggered backwards, his eyes wide with shock as his left arm separated from his body.

Adrian's eyes narrowed. "Just die already!" He cried with exasperation. He clubbed the pirate's head with the pommel of his blade, causing the pirate to fall to the ground wordlessly.

"Sire, unless you are an idiot, I'd consider saving your energy" Rey's voice called out through the clamor of battle.

Adrian turned to face the sorcerer, whose right hand crackled with sparks, and his left hand held a spellbook. "I can keep this pace up, Rey!"

Rey looked cross. "Um, sire? Remember you have stitches. If you're too vigorous, you could injure yourself even more!"

Adrian stretched his arms over his head, testing his flexibility that the stitches would give him. He felt a slight tightness, but should overall be fine, or so he thought. "I'm good!" he gave a thumb up with his free hand. He heard a roar and both he and Rey looked up in the sky to see one of the dracoknight pirates swooping down on them, claws outstretched. Rey jumped in front of Adrian, free hand outstretched.

"Rey, what are you do—"

Rey grinned. "Allow me to deal with this, sire. This is my job, after all" The ground in front of them began to heave, then sink.

Rey held his arm high in the air overhead. "Subterre!" He cried out, a pillar of stone forcing its way out of the ground.

The pirate's mount screeched and tried to alter its flight, but it was too late. Flying at full speed, the dracoknight slammed into the pillar of stone, breaking through it. Flight uncontrolled, it crashed into the stone wall above the cavern. The rider and mount fell to the ground, unmoving.

Adrian looked at Rey. Both of them were showered with debris of when the pillar exploded. "That was…" Adrian began to say, but was at a loss for words.

"Brilliant? Amazing? Incredible?" Rey suggested with a grin.

Adrian glared at Rey. "That was unbelievably STUPID! You could have gotten the both of us KILLED!"

Rey looked sheepish. "Oh…I guess that was a possibility, sire..."

Adrian scowled and ran off to protect Flint and Ralph.

"Next time, I'll time it perfect…" Rey muttered to himself, his eyes on the sky. He sighed. Thunder wouldn't reach the fliers, and Subterre had only a slim chance of hitting, so Rey was pretty much grounded.

"Wrrrrrrragh!" A man's roar interrupted Rey's thoughts. He jumped up, avoiding the low swing of an axe. Rey grimaced at what he saw. A berserker stood in front of him, about to take another swing with his axe. _T-that axe! It's made of silver! _Rey panicked, backing away from the man. With a guttural growl the man swung again, opening a gash in Rey's right leg. His calmness was gone; he couldn't focus on any magic. He gritted his teeth in pain and limped backwards, keeping an eye on the advancing berserker. His left foot met nothing but air and Rey looked out of the corner of his eye. His eyes widened with fear. The edge of the cliff he nearly plunged to his death from earlier had come back to haunt him. _Blast!_ Rey cursed his luck. The berserker raised his bloodied axe; and down the axe came down…to meet nothing but dirt.

The sandy edge of the cliff had given away, and by dumb chance Rey had stepped back as the berserker raised his axe. There was bad news in this as well. Rey's free arm had become entangled in roots halfway down the cliff, and painfully pulled the arm out of its socket. So he was caught halfway down a cliff, fifty feet to the beach below, dangling by a dislocated arm trapped in who knows how stable roots.

His breath was coming short to him, as it always did when his heart was beating too fast. He tried to take deep breaths, but only shallow gasps of air came.

He looked up from where he had fallen and saw the berserker, looking around confusedly. Somehow, this felt oddly hilarious to Rey and he began to laugh; something which he rarely partakes in. And he kept on laughing until a puzzled voice reached him.

"What the Dolhr are you doing, laughing like a freakin' madman, spell slinger?" Shear's voice demanded.

Rey's laughter subsided as he glared at Shear. "I am not mad! I am currently stuck here on the side of the cliff with a berserker screaming for my head above and a plummet to my death below. Unless you have another option, I am content to stay here!"

Shear burst out laughing, Verne clinging to the cliff face with his arms and legs, wings folding in. "You're trapped, eh? How 'bout I get you out of there?" She nudged Verne, causing him to sidle over, almost pressing against Rey.

Rey nodded and put the book in his left hand in a pocket in his jacket. He had two such pockets, made to hold spellbooks. He then grabbed the edge of Verne's saddle. Shear looked at Rey's other arm. "Whatever you do, spell slinger, don't flinch. Me's Javelin is gonna free your hand" Rey had automatically tensed, but forced himself to relax. His shallow breaths deepened, and his heart began to beat at a less frantic pace. Finally, he was able to focus. He grimaced at the throbbing pain in his leg and the numbness in his right arm. He looked at Shear and nodded. Shear frowned in concentration and jabbed her Javelin at Rey's hand. He felt nothing but the weight of his arm flopping down to his side. He scrambled up onto the saddle, sitting behind Shear. "Thank you, Shear" He said softly, feeling exhausted. With his left arm he grabbed his right, and with a painful pop, he put his arm back in its place.

"Don't thank me yet. I still cut your hand. Looks like you're going to be a pretty scarred spell slinger, yeah?" She replied gruffly. "Anyway, I need to take off. Grab onto me's belt, we're gonna fly. You ever fly?"

"No…"

"Well, If you get airsick, I'm gonna stick you with me's Javelin, got it?"

Rey nodded. "Well, I'll try my best not to get stabbed then"

Shear laughed. "You've got some stones, spell slinger! Hyaagh!" She said, and then yelled out, Verne leaping off the edge of the cliff, opening his wings with a prideful bellow. Rey's right hand clutched Shear's belt convulsively, while his other was barely able to catch his hat as it began to fly off his head. As Verne's wings beat and they gained altitude, Rey felt exhilarated. He was speechless as he gazed around in awe…only to see a flier dive at them. "Up and to the left!" Rey cried out sharply. Shear cursed and Verne dove sharply, avoiding a large grey scaled beast that barreled pass with a roar.

Elias was having a hard time. The berserker that had gone after Rey had turned to better available victims. Dodging the axe was easy enough; it was not letting the berserker pass by into the cavern that was tough. He gritted his teeth and slashed at the berserker's knees with his blade, but the armor deflected the blade as if it were nothing.

All of a sudden, an arrow sailed through the air and punched though the thinner armor at the berserker's back, right behind the shoulder blade of the berserker's left arm. Bellowing in rage, the berserker charged Ralph, who was grinning at his lucky strike with his Killer bow. His grin faded when he saw the berserker charging.

"No you don't!" Elias growled, sprinting after the foe. He was not the only one to do so. Adrian, whose task was to protect the Hunters, had leaped to Ralph's defense. Elias locked eyes with Adrian, who nodded with a grin. Elias grinned back. Together, they would finish the foe.

"Fall to your knees!" Elias roared, slashing the unguarded backs of the berserker's knees.

With a howl of pain, the berserker did just that. This left the foe wide open for Adrian to finish him off.

"You're mine!" Adrian sprinted, low to the ground, both hands clutching the hilt of his armorslayer. He leaped forward, thrusting his blade at the enemy's chest. The armorslayer passed through the chest plate like butter, and continued to run straight through the berserker mercilessly. The berserker made no more noise and crumpled to the ground as Adrian withdrew his blade. He gave a curt nod to Elias before turning his back to the thief, keeping a watchful eye on the Hunters, who have been doing their job splendidly. There was only one enemy flier left; Kristoff and his grey beast.

Shear was on the defensive, being pursued by Kristoff and that horrible bag of grey scales he rode. She had to commend the spell slinger she picked up for not being scared of flying. But she had to ditch the sorcerer. She needed more speed. She passed low over the ground, and made Verne spiral, flipping the spell slinger off. "I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm a li'l bit busy!" Shear yelled back at him.

Rey hit the ground hard, but not hard enough to do much damage. He staggered to his feet, disoriented. He put his hat back on his head, disgruntled. "A little warning would have been nice!" He yelled irritably. He waited a moment, and then shrugged. "No answer…figures" He tried to put pressure on his right leg, and tumbled over, nearly falling. He looked down and saw what damage the berserker had done to him. A diagonal slash across his thigh. Deep enough to keep him from walking for quite a while, unless someone used magic to heal him. Which probably wouldn't be anytime soon.

"Hmph!" Rey huffed in a rather undignified manner and began to limp toward the cavern.

"Much better, Verne! Good!" Shear crooned as they rose swiftly into the air. Verne rumbled happily at the praise, but there was more work to do. She and Kristoff were in a deadly duel in the air. Kristoff had every advantage with his larger mount, but Shear was a much more experienced combatant. Verne's rate of ascent and speed in a dive were much greater than his rival. They both had been flying for quite a while; the sun had set and the skies began to darken.

They began to tire as well; Kristoff's beast's breathing was labored. Verne, being older and having better endurance, fared a little better. Verne and the beast circled each other in the sky, looking for weak points to dart in and attack. Finally seeing a weak point, Verne flapped his wings hard, bull rushing forward; Shear aiming her Javelin carefully. Kristoff made his beast bank away from Verne, which was what Shear expected. She threw her Javelin, and it sailed through the air.

It hit solidly, but missed its intended target. Instead of hitting Kristoff, she had hit just under the grey beast's left wing, tearing vital muscles needed for flying. The grey beast screeched and keened piteously, its right wing flapping uselessly as the left was doing nothing at all. Shear urged Verne to dart in and quickly, avoiding the claws of the beast and Kristoff's lance, she retrieved her Javelin. She cheekily saluted before she left to return to the cavern. The beast's screams were soon cut short as it slammed head first into the cliff face.

When the Militia returned to the cavern victorious, they did not expect to see tears. Complete strangers risking their lives to ease the minds of mere villagers apparently were worth tears of joy. No villagers had died. None of the Militia had either, but there were several injuries. Elias was knocked unconscious by a well aimed hit by a pirate wielding a hammer. Rey's right leg had a deep gash, and a sliced up left hand. His pride too had also been wounded, apparently. Flint's bow broke, much to his dismay. He had minor cuts and bruises. Ralph was unharmed, though his ego has grown so that it would need to be deflated or he will be forever branded a braggart. Adrian guiltily admitted that the stitching on his back tore, the wound being reopened. And Shear…well, she was not hurt, but when she landed, she was fast asleep. Verne collapsed to the ground and began to doze off as well.

Their first battle was difficult, but it was the first of many the Militia would face. The villagers were able to move back into their village, and gratefully gave the Militia free room and board whilst they remained.

_Support Conversation Extra: Unwanted…help?_

_(This is in Rey's room at the Crossroads inn. This is a 'C' level support conversation XD)_

_Shear: C'mon, let me stitch that up! You don't want infection, do you?_

_Rey: ….._

_Shear: Say something!_

_Rey: …the hand, fine, but the leg gets left alone. _

_Shear: The hand needs to be wrapped, not stitched. The leg DOES need to be stitched. _

_Rey: It is…not too bad. Let it be._

_Shear: Stop making excuses! Take them off._

_Rey: W-wha…?_

_Shear: You heard me! Take them off! The pants!_

_Rey: A-absolutely not!_

_Shear: How am I supposed to stitch your wounds with you wearing those pants! _

_Rey: I'm fine, I swear!_

_Shear: Take those pants off now or I'll take them off for you!_

_Rey: H-hold on! Leave my pants alone!_

_Shear: Off with them! _

_Rey: W-wait! No! Don't!_

_Support Conversation Extra: Keeping a Straight Face_

_('C' level support conversation between Rey and Adrian)_

_Adrian: an archer, a cavalier, and a thief walk into a bar. The cavalier says that they need to raise the bar; his horse needs some ale! Pfft! hilarious, right?_

_Rey: I don't understand. _

_Adrian: Gah! You have NO sense of humor! C'mon! 'Raise the bar'? That's supposed to be funny, y'know…._

_Rey: My apologies, sire. I shall try harder to be amused._

_Adrian: Was that _sarcasm _I heard?_

_Rey: Indeed it was, sire. You have a good ear._

_Adrian: I have two ears, you know_

_Rey: …_

_Adrian:…_

_Rey: pfft…_

_Adrian: Ha! What was that?_

_Rey: Merely a cough, sire. _

_Adrian: I have yet to hear you laugh. Ugh, you are such a downer_

_Rey: But, sire, surely you have noticed? I am standing up. Why would I ever be down?_

_Adrian: …_

_Rey: …did I say something offensive, sire?_

_Adrian: hahahahahaha! You're a riot! You were serious while saying that?_

_Rey: Quite. I am serious. _

_Adrian: Sawing that with a straight face…you seem to have stumbled upon the world of accidental humor._

_Rey: Sire, I'm leaving. Being around you increases the chances of my becoming less intelligent…_

_Adrian: Wha? REY! Come back here and say that! Grrr….._

_**A/N: Wonder what happens next in the conversation(s)? Leave it up to your imagination. Poor Rey…Shear just wants to help XD Adrian's sense of humor is mediocre, no? Next Chapter will be titled: **_

_**Chapter 3x*: Sortie with the Soothsires**_

*FYI Chapters will alternate between Adrian's group and Lios' Group

Chapters with Lios will have an 'x' next to the chapter number.


End file.
